


Magicks

by keiran_emrys



Series: Summer Pornathon 2013 - Team Envy [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magical Bondage, Male Solo, Other, Sex Magic, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiran_emrys/pseuds/keiran_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a section in the very back of the library; a hidden section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magicks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2013. Challenge 6 – Light and Dark. Entry #15.  
> Option: Light and Dark

There was a section in the very back of the library; a hidden section that Merlin was not even sure Geoffrey knew about. See, the only way to get to this section was with magic. A whispered word and the wall opened into the smallest, darkest rooms that Merlin had ever set foot in. In this room was a cluster of shelves, stuffed to the brim with books and knick knacks.  
  
The first time Merlin had found the room, it was all he could do to contain his glee. The books and bits and bobs were, in fact, magical. Spells, enchantments, curses, ritual herbs, crystal; orbs. They were all there, sitting in this dusty cupboard of a room, just waiting to be put to use again.  
  
Most of these things were what Gaius had once referred to as Light Magicks; the useful spells that were used to help or heal. A quill, charmed to write down whatever you said. A book full of cleaning spells (and don’t think Merlin was going to ignore  _that_  one; he could use some help trying to clean out Arthur’s socks now and again). There was even a cup that never seemed to spill no matter which way Merlin tilted it.  
  
Perhaps the most surprising (and most interesting) find, was the small leather-bound book he found tucked away in a corner. It had intrigued him from the start, for its cover was completely blank. So were its spine and back, as well as the first few pages. Any casual reader would have seen the blank pages and concluded it was merely a journal of some kind, never written in and tossed aside for some other pursuit.  
  
However, once Merlin had flipped to about halfway in, a drawing caught his eye. A drawing, which had him blushing to the roots of his hair and slamming the book closed so fast that a cloud of dust rose up into his face, making his eyes water and his nose tickle.  
  
Merlin bit his lip, looking down at the innocuous black cover. After a moment of deliberation, he slipped the book under his tunic and dashed out of the room, barely giving enough time to whisper the word to close it, and avoiding Geoffrey’s beady eyes as he stalked his way out of the library and towards the tower where Gaius and he lived.  
  
When he got back to his chambers, he rushed past the empty fore chamber (Gaius must have been out collecting those herbs that he’d asked Merlin to pick over a week ago) and into his small bedroom. He stood at the end of his bed, breath faster than normal, and with shaking hands brought out the little black book from beneath his tunic.  
  
With no little trepidation, he flipped the book open, incidentally to the same page he had spied before. This time, he kept the book open, taking in the black and white sketches that covered the page, glancing briefly over the small spidery writing that accompanied each image. He began turning the pages, curious to see more of what the book had to offer.  
  
For the most part, each drawing was the same as the first, risqué and intriguing and entirely embarrassing should he be caught looking at such things. Others made his stomach clench as he wondered why anyone would  _want_  such things done to them. They were grotesque in their use, what he would surely label as Dark magicks, though the images didn’t seem to be of harming anyone. Then, Merlin landed on a page that did not make him cringe or his balls to shrink in sympathy. In fact the image on this page marked the first time his dick had shown any real interest in the book.  
  
On the page was a simple drawing of a man, his arms and legs spread out across a bed in an “X”. But what had truly caught Merlin’s eye was the tiny tendril of magic drawn over the man’s groin. Merlin drew the book closer to his face, close enough that his nose was almost to the page. He could just barely make out that the tendril was not simply going over the man’s groin, but was in fact going  _into_  his penis!  
  
Merlin blinked and sat back. How could that possibly be at all pleasurable? But the more he thought on it, the more curious he became. Determined, he took a deep breath and gave the spell another glance. Satisfied he could pronounce it correctly, he set the book aside. He quickly stood and divested himself of his clothes before return to lie on his bed.  
  
With the whispered words, his limbs were quickly tugged straight out, leaving his spread on the small cot. For a moment, nothing further happened. He almost figured he’d gotten the spell wrong, but then he felt a warm tickle on his cheek. Merlin gasped in awe as the trail of gold came into his sight, curving down to caress his chest. It moved over his stomach, feeling not unlike a warm mouth trailing kisses along the soft skin.  
  
His cock, which had been hard and leaking from the start, twitched at the small brush of magic against it. Merlin couldn’t help the shuddery breath as he felt the magic twist and stroke along his thighs, down and back again in maddeningly soft touches. Then, without hesitation, the magic moved up to the tip of his cock and sank into the slit. Merlin shouted at the sensation. It was intimate on a level he’d never experienced before. Something was  _inside_  his cock.  
  
Merlin could feel the tendril undulating inside him, fucking him. He gasped as the speed increased, moaned as it slowed. Soon enough his back was bowing, hips seeking for friction. A second tendril of magic broke off, sliding down behind his balls and pressing. Merlin come with a hoarse shout, come and magic spurting from his cock to land on his stomach.


End file.
